


The Journal of the Lost

by ClearAutumnVibes



Series: The Village of Eallu [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fictional Historical Place, Fictional Historical Setting, Gen, Historical, I wrote this for school but it's a very decent story so here you go, Plague, Set in the Village of Eallu but without the fantasy part, Vaguely Historical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearAutumnVibes/pseuds/ClearAutumnVibes
Summary: In a museum dedicated to the ruins of what was once a prospering village, a journal was found. Historians have called it 'The Journal of the Lost'.
Series: The Village of Eallu [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677652





	The Journal of the Lost

_The following pages are translations from a journal discovered in the Ruins of Arlan._

Page 1:

Today sucks. Uncle told me not to go to Talan today or ever! He said that they committed a sin and were being punished by the Gods. But, Otto lives there, and he’s my bestest friend in the whole wide world! 

Talan is such a pretty place too, with lots of blue rivers. It’s nothing like Eallu, but then again their village is the favoured of the Water God so it makes sense that they have a lot of pretty rivers. Eallu is favoured by the Gods so we have a lot of other stuff, like tall trees with bright green leaves and caves of stone that glow in the dark. 

Since I can’t play with Otto anymore I played with Suvi instead. She’s nice but super quiet. I miss Talan already. Normally I would go and play in one of the rivers with Otto. but now I can’t anymore. I don’t understand, what did Talan do to deserve this? Did they miss an offering?

Uncle says it’s their fault they’re suffering now but I’m sure Otto’s alright since he’d never sin against the Gods! I just wish I could see Otto, maybe I should send a letter?

Page 4:

-announced a ban today. We aren’t allowed to have any contact with Talan anymore. It’s so unfair! When I said so, Uncle just sighed and explained that Talan sinned so if we have contact with them, the Gods might punish us too. I hope Otto got my letter, I picked the fastest flying Mirsa even if Talan is just a walk away. 

When I asked about Otto, Mother said that he’ll be fine since he’s a good boy. She didn’t look convinced though. Maybe she’s just tired. Being village chief is pretty hard, Father always came home late and looked sad every time. Now that Father is gone to the Garden of the Gods, Mother took over and now she looks sad and tired all the time. 

I’m a big boy now so I’ve been helping out on the fields. One day, I’ll be the Village Chief so I have to be responsible. Maybe when I become chief Mother won’t look so tired. Uncle said I was a good boy so tonight we’re having Asusu for dessert! I love Asusu and so does Otto! It’s super sweet and it makes our tongue look purple. Mother said if we kept eating those our tongues would be purple forever but i think she just wants us to eat other fruits too. 

Page 5:

-hunting! But Uncle did all the work, I just followed him. Because we can’t trade with Talan we have to hunt our own food now. I wonder if Otto has to farm now because Eallu gives Talan crops in exchange for meat. Father said it was trade and it was good for the community. I guess that’s true because our own food has been full of crops instead of meat. 

Mother looks like she misses Talan too. Even if it’s just for trading. Maybe the soup we made will cheer her up! I’m sure she’ll like the roasted Moa that Uncle caught. 

Speaking of caught, my Mirsa came back with a letter from Otto! He said that because Talan relied on our trade they don’t have much food anymore. Their best hunters died because of the curse of the Gods. He said they were running out of fish from the rivers and that things are looking really scary now. 

But the worst part is that Otto’s being punished too! He said that the Gods punished them for their sins by making them all sick. At first it starts with them getting purple tongues, then they start coughing. I tried to understand what else he said but I think something happened since his handwriting was messy. 

Maybe I should sneak over there with some food? It’ll be fine, right? As long as Uncle won’t find out I won’t be punished and Talan is only a walk away. Maybe if I give him some food the Gods will see that Eallu and Talan are friends and stop punishing them!

Page 7:

Uncle found out I snuck into Talan. He was super angry with me. It’s so unfair, Otto’s a good boy, he doesn’t deserve to be punished like the rest of Talan. He’s super nice and helpful, he helps the fishermen with their nets, he does all his chores and he’s just the bestest nicest person in the world! 

Uncle made me help the Misra keepers clean the bird room as punishment but I didn’t care. What i cared about was what happened to Talan. The Gods are really mean. When I saw Otto he was coughing and he looked a lot thinner now. His tongue is purple and his arms have these yucky looking boils. I couldn’t hug him because he said everything hurts. I didn’t want to make him hurt more so I didn’t hug him. 

Talan looked so sad. It was almost empty and Otto looked super scared being outside. He said that everyone locked themselves up in their houses because they’re all praying for forgiveness. I really hope the Gods forgive them soon. I’m scared that the Gods might punish us too so I visited the temple and offered some Asusu. 

I don’t think I like Asusu anymore. I don’t want a purple tongue.

Page 12:

-scared. Uncle’s been coughing a lot lately. He said it’s just a summer cough but I don’t know. I haven’t really told anyone about what I saw in Talan. Mother was trying to cheer me up but I don’t think I can ever be happy when Otto’s hurting. I’ve been going to the temples a lot more though. Maybe if i pray too, the Gods will have to forgive Talan right? 

Uncle is still angry with me. He’s looking at me like a hungry Luallu! Those birds are super creepy and their eyes are shaped like knives. I haven’t seen any Luallus lately, I think it’s because even they can sense the Gods are angry at Talan. 

I hope Uncle isn’t sick because of me. 

Page 18:

Uncle’s dead. He died like how other people in Talan did. His tongue was purple and he was coughing and he had boils and rashes. We buried him under the Tree of Esra, where he can climb the branches and join Father in the Garden of the Gods. 

It’s my fault isn’t it? I went to Talan when the Gods haven’t forgiven them yet. Now Uncle’s dead. I’ve been bad. Mother said it’s not my fault but she’s just saying that to be nice. She tried to give me Asusu but I’m scared. What if the Gods make Mother sick too? I offered the Asusu to the temple when Mother wasn’t looking. 

If the Gods are reading this while I’m writing, I’m sorry. I just wanted to be good.

Page 20:

I woke up with a cough. Yesterday my tongue was purple, but I didn’t tell anyone, not even Suvi! I didn’t want to think that I’m being punished but now I know I am. I’m scared. The Gods are punishing me now for breaking the ban set by Mother aren’t they? It’s my fault for not listening. I was a bad boy and now I’m being punished. Mother asked the priests to check on me. 

I’m sorry. I just wanted to be good. Maybe if I pray at the temple I’ll be better? I’m from Eallu and we’re the village favoured by the Gods! So of course the Gods will be nicer and forgive me compared to Talan. Right? I hope I’m right. 

Page 25:

It hurts. Please. Make it stop. I’m sorry. I’ll be good! I promise. I won’t go to Talan ever again! Never ever ever, not even to see Otto! Mother’s starting to cough too. Please don’t punish her. She didn’t do anything wrong. She’s a good Mother. I’m just a bad child. It’s not her fault, it’s my fault! 

_The rest of the page is torn and smudged. Historians believe those smudges to be tears and theorize the words to be ‘I’m sorry’. Much of the journal’s pages are torn and scattered, lost in the ruins of Arlan._

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my Creative Writing class and the theme was related to the pandemic which is a big yikes. So I tried to keep the theme in a subtle way and what better than to make it a journal of a historical place? And since Eallu is my favourite small scale village, I used it as the setting. Of course, this time they're not plant people and the existence of the Gods is more of a toss up for the reader to decide compared to the rest of Fantasy Eallu where they really are a village favoured by the Gods. I'm currently working on school work since my school is made up of one big circus and that means having to do school work when I can't focus on online classes at all (curse my short attention span!) so I figured this could be a good filler in as I try not to burn myself out.


End file.
